Solutions
by Kali1
Summary: A solution to Oliver's problem with Ra's materializes.


Laurel is sitting depressed, at her desk, at work. She contemplates the horrible events of the last few months. Feeling hopeless she looks at a picture of her, Oliver, and Sarah.

A tall, well built, dark haired man enters her office and quickly shuts the door behind him.

"I need to speak to Oliver Queen. Today," the man says brusquely.

"What?!"

"I need to speak to Oliver."

"I'm afraid that I can't help you. I don't know where he is."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you really do."

"No, I really don't."

"Look, I know that he is the Arrow and that you are the Black Canary. I also know that he was forced into taking Ra's place as the head of the League of Assassins. I can help him."

"Even, if I knew what you are talking about…"

"You do know."

"How could you possibly help him?"

"I have a lot of experience in dealing with Ra's. My name is Bruce Wayne."

"The billionaire?"

"Yes."

"Look, I don't know you."

"Check your voicemail."

"What?"

"Roy should have called you by now. He was supposed to tell you that I was coming."

"I was in a meeting all day."

"I know. That is why I said to check your voicemail."

Laurel checks her voicemail and hears the voicemail from Roy.

"I'll call Oliver."

"Thank you."

* * *

Oliver, Laurel, and Barry are sitting at a table with Bruce, another man, a woman, and a green creature.

"Okay, I'm here. Now what? If Ra's finds out that I'm here…"

"We're here to help you," the woman answers.

"We don't know you."

"True. But, we know what is going on."

"Because Roy told you."

"Yes. He's friends with a member of my family," Bruce answers.

"And a member of mine, as well," the woman says.

"Wait. Who are you people? Can you please answer that first? I don't even know your names."

"That's J'onn. He's an alien. From Mars."

"Hello."

"Wow," Barry says, staring at J'onn in awe.

"That's…" Bruce starts, pointing at Clark.

"Superman, yeah we know."

"He's also an alien."

"I'm Wonder Woman, but, you can call me Diana."

"We're here to offer you membership in our new team, the Justice League of America," Clark says with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Well?" Bruce asks impatiently.

"Um, I've sort of been blackmailed into being the head of the League of Assassins and the Arrow is considered to be dead. So, I'm not really sure how I can possibly do what you want me to do."

"If you are a member of a government sanctioned super hero team, then the police will have to work with you instead of against you. It's much better if you are working with them. Trust me, I know," Bruce states with little emotion.

"That would work? Really?" Barry asks, astounded.

"You're invited to join, as well," Clark tells Barry.

"Really? Wow."

"Oliver, he's right… I think," Laurel says.

"Me… on a super hero team? But, I'm not a meta-human."

"Neither am I," Bruce answers.

"But, why would the government sanction me?"

"Fortunately, for you, Amanda Waller highly recommends you."

"Amanda…"

"Yeah."

"You know her."

"Yes. "

"Of course."

"However, we're inviting you because of what Roy Harper told us. Amanda, is just a useful tool to get it officiated."

"Who am I supposed to be, on this new team? All I know, is being the Arrow."

"You will be the Arrow."

"How will we explain what happened to Roy?"

"He's on another government sanctioned super hero team. It won't be a problem," Bruce answers.

"Wow. You guys work fast," Barry murmurs.

"It was necessary," Bruce states simply.

"How will I manage to do both? Starling City and the Justice League?"

"It'll be difficult, at times. But, we'll help each other out."

"I don't know. Starling City takes up a lot of time."

"Think of what we could accomplish, together," Diana says.

"If it ends up being too much, you can always quit the Justice League and focus on Starling City," Clark suggests.

"Yes, the main purpose of this is to get you sanctioned. What you do afterwards is up to you," Bruce says.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"I'll do it, too," Barry says.

"Good. I'll get Waller to contact the media, for a news conference," J'onn says.

"Oh, okay. There's a phone over there," Oliver says, pointing to the left.

"I don't need a phone. I've already contacted her."

"What?!"

"He's a telepath," Clark answers.

"Oh."

"The conference will be in an hour. Please dress accordingly," J'onn announces.

"Okay."

Barry and Oliver start to head off to get changed into their costumes.

"Laurel, aren't you going to get dressed, as well?" Bruce asks.

"Wait… what?! You are inviting me, as well?!"

"Yes. That's why you were invited to the meeting."

"She's too new at this!"

"We were all new at this, at one point. So, are you coming?"

"I… yes."

"Laurel…"

"I want to do this, Oliver."

* * *

Bruce watches the televised news conference on the formation of the Justice League, on the Batcave computer. The phone rings.

"Master Bruce, it's him."

"Thanks, Alfred."

Bruce takes the phone from Alfred.

"If you continue on trying to make Oliver Queen your heir, you'll have the entire Justice League to deal with."

"So, now you are hiding behind a team."

"I don't need the Justice League to deal with you."

* * *

"After all that, all the months of battling Ra's, of trying not to be him, it ended in less than a day," Oliver comments, still stunned.

"He does that a lot," Clark states, simply.

"Who… Bruce?"

"Yes. You'll get used to it."

"How long has he known Ra's?"

"Years."

"He was Ra's preferred heir, wasn't he?"

"Yes."

**Disclaimer:** This little fan fic is meant as pure fun. As such, no profit is being made from it.


End file.
